<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Liam's Obsession by 2ILoveFanFiction3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256064">Liam's Obsession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ILoveFanFiction3/pseuds/2ILoveFanFiction3'>2ILoveFanFiction3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Theo Raeken, Fluff and Smut, Good Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar Loves Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar is obsessed with Theo Raeken, Love Confessions, M/M, Rimming, Shy Theo Raeken, Theo Raeken Loves Liam Dunbar, Theo has both sex organs, Top Liam Dunbar, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Liam Dunbar, Virgin Theo Raeken, supportive Mason and Corey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ILoveFanFiction3/pseuds/2ILoveFanFiction3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lately Liam’s found himself drawn to Theo, but if you ask anyone else; they would say he’s become obsessed with the green eyed boy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Liam's Obsession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I didn't like how it was originally written, so I chose to rewrite the fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lately Liam’s found himself drawn to Theo, but if you ask anyone else; they would say he’s become obsessed with the green eyed boy.</p><p>When his senior year started; Liam was shocked to see Theo walk into his English-Lit class especially after knowing that he had left Beacon Hills accouple of months ago, only telling Liam that he needed some time to figure things out with his life as well as coming to terms with emotions he was now feeling after taking away Gabe’s pain. Even though Liam was hesitant to let Theo leave town, he respected the Chimeras choices, even if it meant letting the man he was falling in love with leave, but he felt better knowing that Theo had promised him that he would come back for him.</p><p>And now he was back, and Liam found himself slowly becoming obsessed with the older boy; no matter how many times he’s tried telling himself that he wasn’t. Liam’s noticed how much Theo had changed in the last couple of months since he’s returned to Beacon Hills after the war between the Hunters and the Supernatural.</p><p>Lately Liam’s noticed that Theo seems to be more withdraw and shy, always choosing to be by himself. Every time Liam looks at Theo, he seems to have his head buried in some book with his reading glass perched up on top of his noise, Liam couldn’t help but find the whole thing adorable. He felt like he was finally getting to see the real Theo Raeken, not the one the Dread Doctors had manipulated and created.</p><p>When Theo wasn’t around Liam felt his heart clench in the most excruciating way, he never thought he would ever feel this way about someone, but whenever he looks at Theo; it feels like he had finally found the missing piece to his heart and he keeps falling deeper every time he notices how much Theo keeps changing.</p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt; </p><p>“Li, don’t take offense to this, but you need to man the fuck up and tell The how you feel, it’s creepy watching you slowly become obsessed with Theo” Mason said one evening after Liam’s first game of the season “I’m with you babe, you need to man up Li” Corey sniggered; agreeing with his boyfriend “I can practically see the love hearts popping out of your eyes every time you look at Theo” Corey continued; bursting with laughter when he saw Mason doubling over in laughter as he nodded in agreement.</p><p>Liam couldn’t fight the blush as he gave them both an irritable look “look guys; I don’t want to get into this tonight, I’m going to go have a shower; I’ll see you tomorrow” Liam sighed; packing up the last of the teams equipment before making his way towards the locker room so he could finally take a shower.</p><p>As he made his way towards the showers; he couldn’t help but let his mind wonder about what Theo was up too tonight; he thought about inviting the older boy over after the game, but Theo had disappeared before Liam had the chance to ask. When Liam steeped into the locker room, he got his answer. There was nobody else in the locker room; the only indication that there was someone else in the room was the steam drifting out of one of the shower stalls. Without making a sound; Liam tiptoed further into the locker room, coming to a stop when he spotted Theo standing there completely naked. He had one foot perched up on top of the benchers, and Liam was shocked to discover that it looked like Theo was shaving his legs.</p><p>Liam found his eyes drawn to the way Theo’s skin seemed to glisten from the steam that was clogging up the air around them, his body was hairless and didn’t have a single blemish. His hair was still damp and cutely messy from being towel dried, Liam felt his eyes drop; almost whimpering when he saw how perfect Theo’s arse is.</p><p>Liam felt his mouth watering at the sight of Theo’s arse, round, and plump for someone who is rather small and muscular like Theo. Liam himself had shot up in the last couple of months, easily clearing Theo’s height, and twice as broad. The last couple of months Liam’s had to focus all his sexual frustration into exercise and found himself rather enjoying bulking up his muscles.</p><p>Liam felt smug and powerful in every way compared to Theo, who he couldn’t help but notice was losing a large amount of weight and didn’t look nearly as muscular as he did before. At first Liam was worried with Theo’s sudden change in weight, but lately he found that he rather liked when Theo looked small and frail, he looked like he could fit perfectly in Liam arms.</p><p>As Theo bent down further; shaving around his ankles, all Liam could see was Theo’s rosy pink arsehole, it looked unbelievably tight and suddenly Liam felt overcome with a ravenous urge to taste it. Liam felt like he might lose his mind unless he could taste or touch, lick and suck or eat that pretty pink hole. His cock was painfully hard, and he felt his mouth water even more as he continued to stare at Theo’s tight hole, wondering what would happen if he were to lock the door behind him before bending Theo over the bench so he could suck and lick the older boys asshole until he was lose enough that Liam could fuck him. </p><p>Liam was about to step forward and confront Theo but came to a sudden halt when Theo carefully set his razor down before heading back into the shower to rinse off, while he was in there Liam quickly slipped into another shower stall, already planning on different scenarios on how he was going to fuck Theo’s brains out.</p><p>The next night Liam slipped into the shower stalls around the same time as the previous night. Theo wasn’t standing outside this time, but he had noticed that one of the shower stalls were already occupied. Liam didn’t even think before he was peaking over the edge to see Theo’s familiar dark brown hair, Liam knew it was risky watching Theo, but just couldn’t help himself.</p><p>Theo had his back to Liam, but Liam could see him looking down and moving the same shaver he was using yesterday, by the looks of it he was apparently depilating his pubes. Liam wanted to laugh because it was so typical of Theo to want to remain completely hairless, of course someone like Theo would want his whole body to be neat and tidy. Liam watched him until he put his shaver way and finished showering, quickly moving out of the way before Theo could see him.</p><p>For the next few nights Liam would sneak into the schools locker room to watch Theo shower before the urge become too powerful for him to control anymore. Liam couldn’t stop thinking about Theo and his perfect smooth body, he’s wanked to his memories of the older boy more time than Liam cares to admit. All night he stay wake; imagining what it would be like to hear Theo whimpering and moaning as he sunk his cock between Theo’s plump ass cheeks. Liam found himself even more drawn to Theo during the day than before, always watching the older boy during and out of classes, it was becoming an obsession.</p><p>Finally on Friday night; Liam had mustered up enough courage to finally make his move on the older boy. Just as he had hoped; Theo had returned to the showers again at the same time like every other night; just like clockwork, but before Theo had the chance to undress himself; Liam had him pinned against one of the lockers.</p><p>Theo screamed, but was quickly silenced with Liam’s hand covering his mouth “Theo it’s me” Liam whispered; creasing Theo cheeks which have been tinted a soft pink “L-Liam, what do you want” Theo demanded; his eyes big and wide “what are you doing” Theo continued; whimpering when he noticed the hungry look shining in Liam’s eyes “I can’t even begin to describe how beautiful you are Theo” Liam whispered; pressing Theo deeper into the wall, trapping him with his body. Theo stared up at Liam with his mouth jarred open, like he couldn’t believe what Liam had just said.</p><p>“Liam what do you want?” Theo whispered, unable to move under Liam’s muscled body.</p><p>“You” Liam kissed him so hard that Theo couldn’t help but let out a soft cry, catching Liam by the biceps and gasping in shock, but Liam wasn’t worried because Theo started kissing him back; almost immediately, moaning and squirming under Liam’s hungry mouth and hands “want to see you naked again” Liam mumbled as he started tearing off Theo’s clothes “ag-again” Theo squeaked out as Liam tore his jacket off “what do you mean again” Theo questioned; whimpering when he felt Liam sink his teeth into the crock of his neck “I’ve been watching you shower” Liam answered; smirking down at Theo as he began to unbutton his own shirt “you’re so sexy Theo” Theo blushed darker and Liam couldn’t help but kiss him again.</p><p>“D-does that mean you kn-know” Theo stuttered out causing Liam to frown in confusion “know what?” Liam questioned; removing Theo shirt only to freeze in shock, Theo was wearing a skimpy little black lace bra. When Liam looked up at Theo, he was blushing and hiding his face; choosing to turn away than look Liam in the eyes. When Liam unhooked the bra and let it fall, he was welcomed with two small round breasts, and nipples that were peachy pink and beautiful. All the times he was watching Theo In the shower, Theo had always had his back to him and now Liam was graced with the sight of Theo’s bright pink hard nipples that where practically begging to be sucked.</p><p>“So beautiful baby” Liam growled; his mouth already watering again as he quickly knelt down to remove Theo’s jeans and simple black underwear “want my mouth on your tight whole” Liam breathed out; slowly pulling down Theo’s underwear before freezing again.</p><p>Liam could see something wet and pink between Theo’s legs; just hidden under his cock. His cock was less than average size; hardly bigger than five inches and when Liam looked closer, he realised that Theo didn’t have any balls. Carefully; Liam pushed his thighs wider apart, gasping in shock when he realised that in place of the balls was Theo’s dripping wet cunt.</p><p>“You have a…” Liam reached out and touched the wet folds of Theo’s vagina, gently spreading the lips for a moment “Jesus Theo” he stared deep inside the dark pink folds, dripping wet and smelling incredibly sweet “god your perfect baby” Liam gasped; spreading Theo’s cunt further apart so he could see the older boys bright pink hole that was already dripping with pre-cum “L-Liam” Theo choked out; hiding his face behind the palms of his hands, his legs where trembling while his body stood there naked and perfect “please don’t tell anyone Liam” Theo whispered; looking down at Liam shyly as he bit down on the bottom of his lip.</p><p>“Don’t worry sweetheart, I don’t plan on sharing you with anyone” Liam replied, placing gentle kisses up and down Theo’s thighs before lowering his head to taste Theo’s pussy juice’s. Theo moaned softly; spreading his legs even further apart, threading his fingers through Liam’s hair as he dipped his tongue into his sweet folds before sucking on his arousal. Pushing his face deeper in-between Theo’s tights, almost lifting the older boy off the ground with the force of his hunger, eating Theo’s pussy hard enough that within less than two minutes Theo was shuddering and quivering as he squirted his juices into Liam’s mouth, his cock quivering dry.</p><p>“Liam please” Theo whimpered; playing with Liam’s har. With the tip of his tongue; Liam played with Theo’s clit, sucking it until it was swollen and throbbing. He pushed his tongue deeper into Theo’s cunt, fucking him with his tongue until Theo was practically screaming out his name. Suddenly remembering what he originally wanted to do with Theo all this time, he quickly turned Theo around before spreading his arse cheeks wider and started eating Theo’s little pink arsehole with a hunger Liam didn’t think he was cable of, sucking and licking till it was wet and dripping with his saliva.</p><p>Liam slipped one of his hands between Theo’s thighs and began fingering the older boys cunt open, scissoring his fingers and vigorously finger-fucking Theo’s cunt, Liam felt himself shudder in pleasure when he heard the squishing sound of Theo’s juices leaking from his cunt. Theo couldn’t control the noises that where coming out of him, screaming and shuddering as he came again; pressing his arse onto Liam’s tongue; almost crying with pleasure “please Li, I need you” Theo was sobbing by now; fucking himself on Liam’s fingers and tongue, clenching around him with both his holes “please Liam, I want to feel your cock inside me” Theo begged; sobbing with how desperate he feels to have Liam’s cock filling him up.</p><p>Liam’s cock was already hard, but when he heard Theo begging he thought he might just come from that alone, Theo couldn’t help but giggle as Liam slowly kissed up his thighs and stomach before he was standing in front of the older boy, releasing his erection, smirking when Theo gasped at the size and length of his cock “y-your so bi-big” Theo whispered; his pussy clenching in anticipation “Liam I don’t think that’s going to fit in me” Theo whimpered; slightly afraid that it could hurt, but he also couldn’t deny that he wanted to feel the stretch of Liam’s cock.</p><p>“We’ll make it fit” Liam replied; lifting Theo up with one of his arms while Theo wrapped his legs around the younger boys waste “i-it might hurt, I’m a vi-virgin” Theo admitted; blushing a soft pink as he smiled shyly at the thought of his first time being with Liam, he let out a loud moan when he felt Liam’s cock brushing against the wet folds of his cunt.</p><p>“It’s okay sweetheart; this is my first time too, but if it hurts I need you to tell me” Liam replied; groaning in pure pleasure as he guided his enormous cock into Theo’s cunt with one single push. Theo screamed with tears streaming down his face, but he pulled Liam closer and began kissing him hungrily, trembling and whimpering from the pleasure Liam was giving him “so big Li, I’ve never fel-felt so fu-full before” Theo whimpered; throwing his head back as he clenched his pussy around Liam’s cock “fuck me Liam, fuck my virgin pussy” Theo begged; relishing in the feeling of being so full of Liam’s cock, he’s never felt so much pleasure before.</p><p>Just hearing Theo say that was enough to mess with Liam, he almost lost his mind as he began pounding into Theo’s cunt with so much force and strength that the older boy could do nothing but sob helplessly. Theo cunt was so wet and tight that Liam felt as though he might come within seconds, but he controlled himself as he keep ramming into Theo until he was shrieking with pleasure as he came again, squirting around Liam’s cock until his juices where leaking down the younger boys thighs and onto the tiled floor.</p><p>“Jesus Li, y-you feel so g-good” Theo moaned, leaning down to kiss Liam; eagerly sucking on the boys tongue while he let Liam’s tongue explore his mouth.</p><p>Liam wanted to cum so badly, but he was suddenly overcome with another urge. Pulling out of Theo’s cunt; Liam adjusted himself to push into his arsehole instead, Theo squealed and jerked away but Liam was shoving his cock in without any warning. The slick from Theo cunt was more than enough to lubricate his way into Theo’s tight hole. Liam didn’t even give Theo a second to adjust before he slamming into Theo; fucking him at a brutal pace while using two fingers to simultaneously fuck Theo’s clenching cunt, using his thumb to flick and rub over his swollen clit.</p><p>Theo was blinded by his pleasure; screaming and moaning as he clawed at Liam’s back, gasping in pleasure when he felt Liam coming hard into his hole, causing Theo to come again; shuddering as Liam continued to fuck him through there orgasms.</p><p>“Next time; I’ll come in that sweet little pussy of yours baby” Liam promised causing Theo to shiver at the thought of a next time “I can’t wait baby-wolf” Theo whispered; titling his head back as Liam began licking and sucking at his neck, moaning softly as he allowed Liam to line his neck with hickeys “I love you Theo, I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you sooner” Liam whispered against Theo’s lips, leaning his forehead against the older boys.</p><p>“I love you too Liam” Theo replied; moaning softly as Liam lifted him higher so he could suck hungrily at one of Theo’s small breasts “T, how is it possible that you have breasts and a vagina” Liam questioned; looking at his lovers body up and down with a soft groan, god he didn’t deserve this boy.</p><p>“I don’t remember much; all I remember is waking up from one of the Dread Doctors experiments, only to discover that I now had female body parts” Theo whispered; looking down at his body with a soft frown “at first I could barely look at myself in the mirror, but over time I got used to them and now I couldn’t imagine my body without the added parts” he continued; sighing in pleasure as Liam placed gentle kisses up and down the seam of his neck</p><p>“There beautiful, your beautiful” Liam whispered; bending down to suck harder on one of Theo’s nipples; causing the older boy to throw his head back as he let out an uncontrollable moan “I’m going to enjoy fucking you, I can’t wait to get hard so I can fuck you in both your pretty holes” Liam mumbled; rubbing his thumb over Theo’s still swollen clit “take me somewhere else, what if someone sees us in here” Theo replied; looking around nervously, breathing out a sigh of relief when he didn’t pick up on any other heart beats in the school besides his and Liam’s.</p><p>Liam nodded before slowly pulling out of Theo’s hole, gently keeping his arms still wrapped tight around the older boys waist as he helped him stand. Theo smiled shyly as he slowly put his clothes back on, shivering as Liam repeatedly played with his breasts and nipples, Theo giggled as he wrapped his arms around Liam’s shoulders.</p><p>“You’ve grown so tall and big” Theo whispered kissing Liam cheek “so sexy”</p><p>“You’ve had me worried Theo; you’ve lost so much weight, but at the moment all I can think about is how perfectly you fit in my arms” Liam replied; grinning softly as Theo pouted with a small frown, which Liam thought was adorable. Theo blushed as bright pink as Liam moved to place a soft kiss on his forehead before bending down to pick up their school bags.</p><p>“Where are we going” Theo questioned softly as he and Liam walked through the school halls ways with their hands entwined “where going back to your apartment so we can be alone, and so I can fuck you without worrying if anyone is going to hear the beautiful sounds you make” Liam answered; kissing Theo’s hand as they made their way over to Theo’s truck.</p><p>Once they had reached Theo’s apartment, Liam keep to his word. Fucking his new boyfriend in both his pretty little holes until he was a beautiful blabbering mess on his bed. As he feasted on Theo’s cum filled pussy, Liam knew in that moment that he was never letting this man go, no matter what come’s in their way.</p><p>The End (R)</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>